


Favorite

by Lumeneas



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Choking, Dubious Age, F/M, Feral, Other, Proxy, Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeneas/pseuds/Lumeneas
Summary: In which Slender Man plays favorites.





	Favorite

He stood at the edge of the forest, his dark figure blending in amongst the trees. Only if someone were looking for him would they see the tall, thin being staring at the house at the end of the street. Only a hundred yards or so of tall grass separated him and civilization, but he didn’t move a muscle to approach the homes.

 

Although he didn’t have eyes, the Man was obviously looking towards the lighted window on the second floor of the house. Every few moments or so, a shadow would cross the window as the person inside bustled around.

 

Other people lived in the home, but his prey had stayed behind while their family drove away earlier that evening. He didn’t really care why, only that it left them alone. They were always more frightened when they were alone.

 

The Man had only recently begun his work on this one. He did not plan to keep the hunt on long; this person was not his real target. A friend of theirs brought them to his notice and, to torment his quarry further, decided to bring this mortal down.

 

The way the shadow paused in front of the window, head turning to the tree line, told him that they sensed his presence. They had ignored the malevolent aura he exuded for some time now, but it had been willful and not through any mistake on his part. His finger twitched as the shadow moved on and, shortly after, the light turned off.

 

He continued to watch, as if waiting for something more to happen. The night was still around him, the only sound coming from soft chittering of crickets that gave him a wide berth. The half-moon shone down brilliantly above the field, bathing it in bright light before disappearing behind a cloud.

 

The peaceful setting was disturbed by a loud rustling behind the Man. He didn’t move as something came crawling towards him. It skipped along the ground on all fours, quick but unnatural. It stopped a few feet behind him, waiting.

 

Something changed in the air. The crickets stopped their chirping and the very air seemed to go still. The new arrival stood suddenly, revealing it to be a young girl. She was slouched over, arms hanging limply at her sides. Her faces and clothes, a threadbare sweatshirt and denim pants, were covered in dirt and old stains.

 

The Man dipped his head, acknowledging her presence and she loped forward. The moon emerged from behind the clouds and caught the silvery color of the duct tape covering her mouth and hands, along with a few stray pieces that held no function on her pants.

 

She shoved a greasy hand in her jacket pocket and pulled out an old flip phone. After a moment of fiddling, she shoved it up towards his face. The picture on the screen fizzled a moment before clearing and revealing a crudely drawn circle with an ‘X’ through it in spray paint on the side of a building. The phone scrolled through several more pictures, all showing more of the symbols, before it stopped on the last one.

 

It was of a man lying on his back, face swollen and purple. Blood was drying in streaks down his cheeks from wounds along his temple. The Man glanced down on the girls hands and saw the glass shards taped to her knuckles covered in flaky brown blood. He recognized the man as one he had been stalking since he was young.

 

The phone disappeared back into her pocket and she stood next to him expectantly. He lifted a long arm to pat her hooded head and she practically vibrated with pleasure.

 

He had heard whispers from some of the others of a name they had given her: ‘Ducky’, on account of her duct tape trademark. Funny that his followers would give her such a harmless name but be so terrified of her at the same time.

 

Her particular brand of brutality only came from countless years she had been under his thumb. She had since lost her mind and her behavior was more of a loyal dog than the human she was. Somehow though, she had retained a bit of her individuality instead of becoming a dead-eyed puppet like so many of his did.

 

Despite this, she followed orders perfectly and with a sort of eagerness than had earned her the Man’s favor. Only she was allowed to approach him with reports of her activities; he simply looked into the minds of others to check on their progress. She had become his favorite, of sorts.

 

The Man lifted his hand from her head, but she caught onto his wrist. With no hesitation, she placed his long, slender hand to her left breast and rubbed the heel of palm against it, mewling lightly. He only cocked his head towards her.

 

Ducky moved closer to him, abandoning his hand in favor of simply grinding herself against him. She breathed heavily through her nose and her eyes were lidded with lust as she looked up at his featureless face.

 

He contemplated giving in to her. Despite himself, he had grown fond of her simple nature.Her loss of humanity had left her feral, with only the baser instincts to guide her. Ducky had imprinted on him sometime during her years with him. She always asked for a reward for a job well done; sometimes she was content with a simple nod. Other times resulted in her begging for pleasure, her hormones driving her crazy. He didn’t always give in to her, but tonight he was tempted.

 

She was mumbling something behind her taped mouth and the Man ripped the sticky stuff of her face with no small amount of force. Ducky gasped, seeming to be aroused by the action than hurt. Her cheeks were red from more than just the tape.

 

“Touch…please,” she said breathily, speaking the few words she remembered from her childhood. Her hands reached up to fist themselves in his lapels. The smell of her was heady with her sex. He liked being about to draw the sweet scent even further out of her. He sent a small pulse of approval and she keened. Ducky stumbled after him when he turned swiftly to walk deeper into the woods.

 

All of a sudden, he sent the black limbs out of his back to slam her against a tree. The pine’s bark scattered as he pressed her against it, keeping her feet from touching the ground. Her eyes rolled in their sockets before focusing on his tall form approaching him. Even with the show of force she still arched her body towards his, making little whining noise in her throat.

 

The tentacles holding her slithered under her sweatshirt to massage her small breasts. She moaned under his touch. He was close enough to see her eyes begin to dilate. Yellowed teeth bit at her chapped lips, causing little beads of blood to well up where the skin was broken.

 

More of the extra limbs wound around her to tug at her ill-fitting jeans. They made short work of the denim and they hung around her skinny ankles. Another wrapped around her throat and there was a moment where she panicked, trying to pull at it. The girl calmed as he squeezed and released the tentacle, reassuring her of his intentions.

 

He started slow, to warm her up. One of appendages slipped between her open legs to caress the wetness waiting there. Her hips jerked forward when it brushed her clit and she let out a breathy moan. Ducky began to rut against the black limb, grunting with effort. A sheen of sweat began to collect on her forehead and under her breasts that he was still ministering to.

 

The Man stood impassively a foot or two away from her. Only the tentacles from his back moved, his body standing stock still. The sight of her slowly unraveling brought him a perverse sort of pleasure that he rarely indulged.

 

Her motions stilled every time he squeezed her throat, only to continue when her airway opened again. The limbs under her sweatshirt roughly attacked her breasts. They pinched at her nipples, causing more animalistic noises to erupt from her. The cloth was suddenly yanked over her head, leaving her completely naked against the tree. The scraping of her back against the bark only seemed to intensify her pleasure.

 

It would be a lie to say he wasn’t affected by this. Sex was heavy in the air and was beginning to overcome his control. The Man took a step towards Ducky, his white head tilting forward. He looked predatory as he watched the girl squirm under his touch.

 

A throaty moan escaped her as the tentacle attending her cunt slipped inside, aided by the slick she had been leaking. Her body bounced as he pumped into her. Her fully dilated eyes rolled back into her head and her small pink tongue lolled out of her mouth. Although he could feel her velvety inner walls, the Man was frustrated by the lack of physical stimulation he was receiving from the act.

 

All of a sudden he threw her to the ground. All of her breath left her and Ducky was left to quickly gulp in air in between the impact and being choked. The grip the tentacles had on her legs and arms were bruising, but it only served to excite her. The Man leaned over her prone body, his extra limbs never ceasing their attack on her body.

 

He slipped two fingers between her sharpened teeth, the skin breaking along the pads. She sucked on the digits harshly, swallowing the tar-like blood and coating them in saliva. Her tongue worshipped the tiny wound she had inadvertently given him.

 

The Man extricated his fingers from her mouth. All of his limbs suddenly retreated from her body to disappear into her back, leaving her naked, slick body wriggling on the ground in need. One of her hands slipped down to his dripping pussy to rub at it wantonly.

 

She went still when she heard the buckle of her pants click open. All too eagerly she turned over to her hands and knees, wiggling her ass in the air like an offering. The slit between her legs glistened wetly. He lowered his pants enough to release his cock and it slid out of its sheath, hard and pulsing.

 

He pushed into her with so much force that her arms slipped out from under her and forced her face into the ground. The sound of skin slapping together overcame any other nighttime sounds and he could hear her heavy breathing interlaced with moans underneath that. The Man gripped her hips to pull her back along his length at a relentless pace.

 

Ducky’s walls clenched around him multiple times as he pounded into her. It got to the point where all she could do was lay limply on the dirt, drool falling out her mouth. She was dazed with the intense over-stimulation he was giving her, but he wouldn’t relent until he himself had reached his climax.

 

Finally there was that tightening in his gut and it wasn’t long before he spilled himself inside of her. It overflowed and leaked out of her swollen pussy. Pulling out of her made a satisfying squelching noise and even more semen flowed out of her hole. The Man quickly composed himself and stood as if nothing had happened, leaving her a quivering mess on the ground.

 

He watched her as she slowly came to. The girl languidly pulled her jeans up from around her ankles, ignoring the multiple bruises blooming along her legs. She climbed to her feet and retrieved her sweatshirt from where it was tossed earlier.

 

She came to stand in front of him. The air was still and all was quiet between them. She took his hand and brought it to her cheek to nuzzle his palm. And then she was off bounding through the forest and he soon lost sight of her, but could still feel her glowing aura from wherever she was off to.

 

Yes, she was his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
